A Knight's Tail6: The Shadow
by Blissychild
Summary: Silverslash is murdered and its up to his two sons to find the killer, even if one son doesn't have the silvermark. Please R+R!


*Disclaimer* I don't own Pokémon and you don't own this story!  
  
A Knights Tail 6- The Shadow  
  
Sir Silverslash the Swift watched his two sons practicing with their swords. His children had been born from the same egg and were therefore considered twins but one of his sons had a small splat of silver on his stomach and was consequently was called Silverpatch. The other Pikachu however had been born without any silver marks and thus was named Silverless.  
  
"You couldn't hit the broad side of a Snolax, Silverless!" Silverpatch taunted his brother.  
  
"I…could!" Silverless panted. Silverless had a lot more trouble becoming a knight than his brother; some say it was because he didn't have the mark of the warrior like the other Silvers.  
  
Silverless struck out but Silverpatch dodged easily.  
  
A bell rang far off to symbolize lunch. Silverpatch quickly forgot about his sword and ran off to the Dining Hall.  
  
Silverslash watched Silverless as he practiced his aim.  
  
"Aren't you coming to lunch?" Silverslash asked his son.  
  
"No!" Silverless shouted back.  
  
Silverslash shrugged and walked off to get some food before his other son demolished everything.  
  
Silverless stopped to catch his breath. He wandered into the Thunder Hall and put his sword back. He looked up to the silver Pikachus tail above the fireplace. He sighed.  
  
"Why can't I be as good a knight as you were?" He asked the tail. It shone back at him.  
  
"You were such a great knight, famous for your wisdom, but I'm just a Pikachu who wasn't meant to be a warrior." He felt tears rise in his eyes, "Why can't I be great?" the tail shone.  
  
"Sir Silvertail the Wise." He whispered, "I'll never be knight." He shook his head to clear the tears.  
  
Something caught his attention. Someone was in the room with him. He spun round and searched the room but he couldn't see anyone.  
  
"If any one's there you'd better come out!" He called. Nothing.  
  
He turned round, took one last look at the tail and walked out from the hall.  
  
Hidden in the shadows under the balcony two red eyes watched him go.  
  
***  
  
Silverslash wandered through the Thunder Hall late at night thinking of his mother Silvertouch who had passed away the year before, just after Silverpatch had evolved and before Silverless. It was sad that because of evolution Silverless couldn't fully remember his grandmother. The thing that was bothering him was that before she had died she had asked to hold the silver tail that had belonged to her grandfather and just as she put it back he had seen her place something in it. He pondered getting it down.  
  
Silverslash's eyes wander to the silver-tipped black sword hanging just under the silver tail; the sword of his grandfather, Silvertips. His grandfather had given his life for him.  
  
Suddenly something darted out of the shadows and before Silverslash could move, a dagger pieced through his back. He stiffened as life fled his body. The last thing he saw was a shadow retreating into the shadows surrounding the room.  
  
***  
  
Silverless walked into the Thunder Hall as dawn broke. He was going to get an early start on his sword today. He tripped over something. Lucky Silverpatch wasn't there or he would have started taunting him on clumsiness. Silverless looked at what he tripped over and almost choked. His father, Silverslash, was lying on the floor with his eyes open and a puddle of blood under him.  
  
Silverless regained his breathing and called out at the top of his voice, "MURDER! SILVERSLASH HAS BEEN MURERED!"  
  
The Thunder Hall was full of knights in a moment. Everyone crowded round Silverslash and Silverless. Silverpatch pushed to the front where he was confronted with his dead father and his brother covered in his father's blood.  
  
Silverless looked at the blood in his fur staining it red and ran outside where he retched into the bushes. When his stomach stopped convulsing he went to the castle pond and scrubbed his fur to remove the blood. The water was stained red with his father's blood.  
  
Silverpatch approached his brother. Silverless was scrubbing his fur so hard it hurt but he wanted every drop of blood from him.  
  
"Silverless?" Silverpatch whispered.  
  
Silverless looked at his brother. His cheeks were stained in tears.  
  
Silverpatch leaned in and hugged his brother who hugged back. They spent the rest of that day grieving for their lost father.  
  
***  
  
Sir Silverpatch the Prodigious took on the roll of top knight on his brother's wishes. He sat sombrely at the top of the thunderbolt shaped table. The knights had their head bowed in sorrow for the loss of Silverslash.  
  
Silverless sat next to his brother with his head bowed but something was bothering him. Someone who wasn't supposed to be there was inside the room.  
  
"Silverpatch." Silverless whispered. The knights looked at him.  
  
"Someone is here."  
  
Silverpatch looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"What do you mean brother?" Silverpatch asked.  
  
"There is someone who is not supposed to be here inside this room hiding." The knights looked around the room. The firelight created shadows in many places.  
  
"Are you sure?" Silverpatch asked.  
  
"Yes." Silverless nodded.  
  
"Everyone is to leave at once, leave me with my brother!" Silverpatch ordered.  
  
All the other knights left the hall. Silverpatch walked to the area where his father was killed.  
  
"Are they still here?" Silverpatch asked his brother. Suddenly a dagger flew out from the shadows into Silverpatch's back.  
  
"Silverpatch!" Silverless cried. He ran to his brother's side. Silverpatch dropped slowly to the floor.  
  
"No Silverpatch please." Silverless grabbed his brother and pulled the dagger from his back. Silverpatch winced.  
  
"B-brother." Silverpatch whispered, "avenge us." Silverpatch fell into a deep sleep that he would never wake from.  
  
Vast sobs shook Silverless' body. Something moved from the shadows. It jumped onto the windowsill. Silverless looked up. Silhouetted in the moonlight the Pokémon watched Silverless hug his brother's dead body.  
  
Silverless felt anger unlike any other pulse through his body. He grabbed the dagger that had been used to kill his brother and indeed his father and threw it at the shadow. His aim was true and the shadow dropped from the sill to the floor. Silverpatch recognised the Pokémon as an Umbreon.  
  
"Why did you kill my father and my brother?" Silverless asked.  
  
The shadow laughed bitterly and with its last few breaths said, "You are the spawn of Silvertail and my master Ray the Fourth said all Silvertail spawn must be killed." It red eyes glinted in madness, "I have failed my master!" It hissed before it died.  
  
Silverless sat soaked in his brother's blood looking at the shadow that had taken his father's and his brother's life.  
  
***  
  
Silverless had taken his place as top knight and found a wife, Susan. They watched as their egg slowly hatched.  
  
Crack.  
  
What looked like a Pichu hatched from the egg but it was Pichu shaped only. Its whole body was silver-grey in colour and its eyes were pink-red.  
  
Silverless looked at it in disbelief at the little grey Pichu that had taken it upon itself to destroy the eggshell around it.  
  
"No wonder I had no silver on me, it was saved for my son." Said Silverless. Susan picked the Pichu up and rocked it in her arms. Silverless put his paw to the child that grabbed hold and began trying to wrestle it.  
  
"What shall we call him? Silverwhole?" Susan asked.  
  
Silverless shook his head, "Silverheart shall be his name."  
  
Susan looked down at the Pichu and smiled, "Silverheart." She whispered.  
  
***  
  
Sir Silverless the perceptive stood in front of the memorial of his ancestors. The newly added swords represented his father and brother. One sword was black with a gash of silver across it and the other was black with a patch of silver in the middle.  
  
Sir Silverless began the symbol of honour for lost knights.  
  
"Long live Sir Silverpatch the Prodigious." The knights around him repeated sombrely.  
  
"Long live Sir Silverslash the Swift." The knights repeated again.  
  
"Long live Sir Silvertips the Seeker." Silverless raised his voice.  
  
"And long live Sir Silvertail The Wise!"  
  
The knights called together,  
  
"Long live Sir Silvertail the Wise."  
  
  
  
A Murderer. Anyone who has read the other stories may recognise the name Ray. Yes Sir Ray. Now I only have one more story for this, well, I might be able to write some more if anyone wants it but first I have to finish the stories I've planned so. One more keep looking out for me!  
  
Until next time,  
  
Stay Blissy  
  
Blissychild 


End file.
